Werewolves
Werewolves, otherwise known as Lycanthropes or Children of the Full Moon, are a monster species in the Monster High Series. History: A long time ago, when demons infested the world, werewolves were the result of a demon and a human mating. But, after the Risen drove the Demons back into Hell, the werewolves were left behind along with all the other monster species, Vampires, Nymphs, Monstrels and Fey. Being only half human and half demon, the angels could not banish them to hell like their counterparts, the demons. However, that did not stop the angels from trying to kill them all, to drive the demonic taint from the world. Werewolves commonly live in the Shadow Realms, a part of the world cut of from humans by means of Black and White Magic, but some do live on the outside, trying to give the human realm a shot. Description: Lycanthropy transforms a human into a werewolf, a demihuman whose demonic infection causes them to transform into a large and dangerous wolf under the light of the full moon, though they can also Change at will. Werewolves in their lupine form are not merely wolves; they possess unnatural strength and speed comparable to that of demons, and their claws and canines are able to slash through a chain-link fence or bite through a padlock. While they still bearing a little resemblance to their human selves while Turned, their eyes become that of a wolf's, with even the colors changing: either blue or bright, ranging from yellow to orange or gold. They can also change into a full wolf, however, the wolves are twice as big as a normal human. In addition to their supernatural strength, grace, and reflexes, werewolves have the same unnaturally accelerated healing abilities as most other Downworlders. They cannot regenerate a severed limb, but they can recover quickly from most mundane wounds. In human form, they look fairly normal, albeit a little dirty, as most of their kind do not bother cleaning up much (Not all of them do this). Werewolves also retain their superhuman speed and strength while in human form. Also, werewolves are mortal; they age and die normally like ordinary humans, though they grow up somehow faster. Culture: Werewolves commonly live in packs, a group, and vote a leader, one who can guide them, called the Alpha Male, it is also law that the Alpha can be challenged to a fight to the death, whoever survives the encounter is the new Alpha. They like to be seperate from all the others, viewing themselves as outcasts. 'Equinoc:' The is a time in a young, purebred (Has both werewolf parents) life where he must undergo his first transformation, in the early 18th Century, this started when the young werewolf undergoed a spectacular emotional twist, such as falling in love or harboring a murderous rage. For the next ten months, when the moon was full, the young werewolf would change into a semi-human werewolf form with no emotion, only the instinct to kill. There is also a drawback to this, if the young purebred is abandoned or its family is killed or died of old age before they could train the werewolf, the purebred would not understand what to do, and go on to hunt down the one it is closest too. Weaknesses: The only ways to permanently wound or kill a werewolf are either with the angelic fire of the Angel Sword or with pure silver. Silver is associated with the moon, and wounds made with silver weapons will not only cause permanent damage on them but also great pain, their healing capabilities are not effective when it comes to silver. Category:Species Category:Monster Races Category:Races Category:Werewolves